Boring
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno, Tifa, and Barnes & Noble. How will Reno survive? ReTi oneshot for MysticSpiritus.


Boring

Boring

AN: I own nothing in this story. This was requested by Mystic Spirtius so enjoy. Please R&R.

Reno looked up at the large building his girlfriend had wanted to go to and sighed heavily. Tifa instantly rounded on him and put her hands on her hips.

"Reno you are coming in here with me and you are going to like it, understand?" She glared at him for added effect and the Turk nodded his head. Why oh why did they agree to take turns on picking where to go for dates? Sure he had loved it when Tifa had suggested they go to the beach and he knew she liked his last suggestion of cuddling at his apartment and watching his favorite movies but why she thought Barnes and Noble would be a great place for a date escaped him. But he would endure anything for Tifa so he followed after her into the bookstore.

She instantly went to her favorite section of Barnes: the manga section. Reno looked at the long rows of Japanese comics and watched as she picked out a couple and returned to him.

"Find anything good?" Reno asked. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yep and I got something I think you'll like as well." Tifa replied. She then led him to the little café all Barnes and Nobles have and ordered two hot chocolates. From here the couple sat down at a table and Tifa instantly started reading her manga while Reno looked at his with marked disinterest. He had to admit he loved the way Tifa's face lit up whenever she read something that excited her and the way her lips upturned in a smile whenever she was happy made him appreciate her beauty even more. Then he noticed that she was staring at him.

"Aren't you going to read?" Reno nodded and looked at the book his girlfriend had picked for him. It was called _Rurouni Kenshin_ and had a red haired almost girlish looking man on the front cover. Flipping it open, he began to read. _140 years ago, with the coming of the black ships, there was a warrior called Hitokiri Battosai. Felling men with his bloodstained blade, he closed the turbulent Bakumatsu era and slashed open the age of Meiji but at the final battle of Toba Fushimi he disappeared and became a legend…_

Finally finished with the book, Reno looked up at his girlfriend, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Well, how was it?" Tifa asked.

"It was good and some of the characters reminded me of you." Reno said.

"Like who?" Tifa asked.

"Well you can't cook, like Kaoru and you love to fight like that Sanouske guy."

"That's not funny Reno, I can too cook." Tifa said, pouting a little.

"Then why do you have me cook all the time?" The redhead asked.

"Because you do it a lot better than I can!" Tifa said.

"Alright so what did you read?" Here Tifa's face turned a little crimson and held up her manga.

"It might look a little childish but it's great." The martial artist responded. Reno looked at the cover and saw a boy in a straw hat along with a long nosed teen with a slingshot and a guy in a black suit smoking a cigarette. The title stuck out like a sore thumb: _One Piece_.

"What's it about?" Reno asked.

"It's about pirates and adventure and it's really funny." Tifa said and she then proceeded to launch into a long explanation that took, by Reno's estimation, a few seconds. He could only respond in one way.

"Nerd…" Tifa glared at him once more.

"I am not a nerd." She said with conviction.

"So what happens in chapter 100 again?" Reno asked.

"Oh that's a great chapter! The Strawhat's finally go to the Grand Line and they meet this giant whale called Laboon and it's so sad cause Laboon misses his friends and he's been waiting fifty years for them. And later they meet Baroque works and fight." Tifa took a breath then and before she could continue Reno put a finger to her lips.

"Okay, okay, I got it. That just proves my theory that you're a nerd." Tifa's shoulders slumped in resignation and she nodded.

"I guess you're right, I am a nerd."

"That's ok babe and do you know why?" Reno asked, flashing his cocky grin.

"Why?"

"You're a hot nerd and really cute when you're talking about stuff you're passionate about." Reno said, kissing her on the cheek.

"So are you still bored?" Tifa asked.

"No, it's actually kind of nice here. Don't let Laney know that I said that though, I'd never here the end of it."

"You're secret's safe with me Re." Tifa said, kissing him deep on the lips. Yes, bookstores were definitely not boring, especially when you had your hot, nerdy girlfriend with you Reno thought to himself while savoring the taste of Tifa's lips.


End file.
